


Traveling to Hanamura

by TheRedAlice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlice/pseuds/TheRedAlice
Summary: Jesse McCree flies to Hanamura to finish out his last year of high school and continue to stay for his four years of college. He figures that his experience here will be pretty normal, blending in with the crowd and being treated as the "new kid" for a month or so before settling in with the crowd. He's right in a few ways, but oh boy does he have something in store for him.





	

Jesse McCree sat up in his seat and looked around drowsily. A six-hour flight before this one, which just so happened to twice as long, had made the poor teen very tired. He looked to his right to check on his seating partner, who seemed to be in thought, and then to the right to look out through the window. The plane was still in flight.

Jesse arched his back and forth for a few seconds and sighed contently as he heard the light popping sound spread throughout his back. He cracked his knuckles, his neck, and then rolled his shoulders to work the lingering sleep from his body. He rolled his neck and let out a breath. He arched his back again, just to be sure there were no lingering gasses, and then took out his phone to check the time.

It had been eleven hours since the flight took off for Hanamura, and Jesse was not happy about sitting around for another hour, not including the wait time of those from first class to get off, everyone in economy to gather their bags and get off. And being in one of the very back rows did not make Jesse McCree a happy camper.

Luckily, a flight attendant was coming down the aisle with light snacks: Pretzels, peanuts, and little cans of soda. He waited impatiently for the attendant to get through the older people a few rows behind him- the very back of the plane. He pulled out his phone again and opened his notes and to-do app to check his schedule for the next few weeks.

He had a little bit of time after the flight to get into a taxi and find the dorms that belonged to a nearby college and then locate the school along with the best route to take so he wouldn’t get lost on his first day. Being a senior in high school meant that there were no excuses, and a transferring to a new school was not one of them.

The school Jesse would be attending was very strange. It was a college, yes, but they offered dorms and classes for the seniors that would be attending Hanamura College of Art and Design- meaning that the seniors would take their classes in a special area of the college campus. Jesse figured it would be better to attend his last year of high school where he wanted to go to college rather than transfer one year later. This way he could get a better lay of the area and get himself acquainted with the city he would be living in for the next five years of his life.  

Jesse then went through his notes to the schedule he wrote down and studied it a few times before the flight attendant finally came to his row. He turned his head to greet her, but saw the attendant turn the row across from his, which was luckily a young adult who was wide awake and declined the attendant’s offer for snacks or a drink.

The attendant then turned to Jesse’s row, and tapped the shoulder of his seating partner, who was still staring. The man blinked a few times, which it seemed he had not done in a while for tears began to form in his eyes and drip down his cheeks.

“Sir, are you okay?” the attendant asked in a small voice as she reached a hand to rest on the man’s shoulder.

“Yes ma’am, I’m fine. I was just thinking and I guess I forgot to blink.” He laughed and he rubbed his eyes. “Thank you for worrying about me, though.” The man smiled at the attendant. She returned it softly and asked him if he would like anything. The man declined and the attendant finally looked to Jesse.

“And you?”

“Oh, yes! D’ya think I could get som’a them peanuts, please? And a- “Jesse stopped himself before he could ask for a glass of whisky, reminding himself that he wasn’t at home and he was not of legal age to drink… a least, where he was going he wasn’t. Eighteen was over the legal age in some places, like France and Germany, but Jesse was slightly disappointed that he couldn’t legally go out to a bar and drink in Japan.

“What was that?” The attendant asked sweetly.

“Nothin’, just some peanuts, please and thank ya darlin’.” The attendant blushed and reached over some cans of soda, picking up a packet of peanuts away from the other packages. She handed them to Jesse carefully, trying to be mindful of his seating partner who had closed his eyes and laid back.

“Thank ya kindly.” Jesse took the peanuts in his hand and opened the small blue packaging as the attendant smiled and moved to the rows in front of him. Before Jesse began to eat, he noticed something scribbled in black on the bottom of the packaging. A number.

Crap, Jesse thought and took a few peanuts out of the packaging, I guess I need to work on what I say and who I say it to. He groaned inwardly at the thought of having to disappoint the young lady by not giving her a call. He debated whether or not he should confront her here, on the plane, and risking the attendant (which he did not know the name of and was quite uncomfortable in the fact that she did not know his before giving him her number) feeling awkward for the rest of the flight, or he could not call her and risk her feeling unwanted and awkward.  Jesse groaned again.

He placed the peanuts in his mouth, as they were still between his fingers, until he heard someone in front of him muttering.

“Fuckin’ omnics… thinking they can be _equal_ to those living and breathing… disgusting.” A female voice spat quietly. Jesse peaked between the crack in the seat and tried to get a glimpse of what she looked like or what had influenced her to say that. As he did, he saw a man, tan skinned and bald, perk up at her choice of words and look over to the small television that rested in front of her.

There was a news channel broadcasting to T.V screen on the seat in front of her. They were talking about the anniversary of the omnic crisis that happened a few years ago.

The screen showed a group of omnics and humans gathering to remember the crisis and those who were lost. Some of the omnics were pulled aside for an interview and talked about a part of them that had belonged to a technological descendant of theirs. Some humans were also pulled aside for interviews, but ones pulled only talked about how they were effected and said nothing about society as a whole. In the background, some humans and omnics would looked to the one being interviewed and give a sad look- one that was almost disappointed.

Jesse himself had no problem with omnics, and, in fact, supported them with all of his heart. He hated oppression and he hated how people thought that omnics had no emotion or soul.

“Just because they don’t bleed or look like us doesn’t mean that they are any less human than you or me…” Jesse argued in a mumble. The woman turned around and took out one of her earbuds.

“Excuse me?” she asked in disbelief, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline and her brown eyes narrowing. Jesse gulped silently and sighed inwardly. There was no point in denying what he said if she heard him. Might as well face the music while it’s playing, he thought.

“I said: Just because they don’t bleed or look like us doesn’t mean that they are any less human.” He drawled, not wanting to repeat himself for such a woman.

“Being alive does not qualify as being human, and even if it did, they wouldn’t be alive anyway.” The woman argued back matter-of-factly. She narrowed her eyes a bit more, attempting to intimidate him. Jesse scoffed at her attempt, and just smiled. He didn’t want to argue, and was beginning to feel drowsy once again. Before he could say anything to stop the conversation, the woman’s seating partner tapped her shoulder.

“Excuse me, miss?” Said the man causing the woman to turn from Jesse to face him.

“Yes, what is it?” she questioned, clearly annoyed.

“I’ve noticed that you have a disliking for omnics… and, might I say…” the man smiled every emotion but happiness, “that while you are entitled to your own opinion, please do not act up on this aircraft, as I’m sure they will turn this flight around to ensure your arrival to this flight’s destination is postponed. I do not believe the rest of the passengers would enjoy waiting another- “the man looked at his watch- “four hours seated on this aircraft for your petty self to be escorted off.” 

The woman stared at the man in disbelief, just as she had Jesse, but was also very surprised that she could be told off in such a manner. Her face shifted to anger, her nose wrinkled the left corner of her upper lip lifted, creating an almost animalistic face. she bore her teeth at the man, grinding them together.

“You… little…” she started, growling through her yellowish teeth.

“Ah, ah, ah!” sang the man, pointing subtly to the pink-clad flight attendant that was making her way down the aisle to collect the trash passengers may have. A small knowing smile formed on the man’s lips. The woman narrowed her eyes to slits and faced the small television screen again, changing the channel and shoving her earbud back in.

Jesse, still peeking through the crack in the seats, gave the man a wide smile and a thumbs up, showing his support. The man smiled back and waved before the seat belt sign flashed above him. Jesse looked down quickly to check his seat belt and relaxed into the seat. Hopefully he wouldn’t have any trouble going through customs.

 

Jesse arrived at the school about an hour after making his way out of the airport. He was glad that most everyone at the college and airport knew and spoke English, but was slightly disappointed that he didn’t use any of the basic Japanese he learned a few weeks before. He knew, however, that if he began to speak any Japanese, he would be treated like a native speaker and be expected to know much more then he did.

Jesse was greeted by a tall, happy girl as soon as he stepped out of the taxi. “Cheers, love! The Calvary’s here!” The girl giggled and flashed Jesse a wide smile. “Name’s Lena, what’s yours?” British… , Jesse questioned to himself.

“Name’s McCree.” He said in a thicker country accent then he had.

“McCree, eh? That’s a weird name… unless, that’s your last name. If you prefer to be called by your last name, it’s alright! The people here are pretty flexible when it comes to foreigners and their customs.”  Lena informed politely, keeping her smile the entire time she was talking.

“Oh…” Jesse said, slightly embarrassed that he said his last name first. “Name’s Jesse. ‘s alright to call me by my first name, but if you prefer to call me by my last name, that’s alright too. Nice to mee’cha Lena.” He greeted with a tip of his hat, which he had kept off for the entire trip until he got out of the cab moments before.

“Jesse! Much better! Rolls right of the tongue, it does!” Lena chirped as she gave the American another smile. Jesse grinned back shyly, wanting to just move in to his dorm and get comfortable.

“Yeah, suppose it does.” He replied with a nod.

“Oh, follow me, Jesse! Let’s go get your room key, yeah?” Lena suggested rhetorically as she began making her way towards the main office. Jesse shrugged and followed behind.

\--

“Goddamn you’re a fast runner for such a lil’ lady…” Jesse panted as the two finally reached the main office.

“Yup! I’m a member of the Track and Field team! It’s part of the reason why I’m here!”

“How so?” Jesse asked as he looked up to Lena, who stood proudly above him with her hands on her hips.

“Scholarship, love.” Lena responded as she gave Jesse a small pat on the head and slid to the large desk next to them. She laid her elbows on the glossed brown desk top and gave the old lady sitting behind it a wide smile. It didn’t take long for her to get the key to Jesse’s dorm- one that he would be sharing with another high school senior at that- but the lady behind the desk just happened to begin a conversation that Lena was very interested in finishing.

Jesse didn’t mind, though. He was still very much out of breath, and was grateful for a little extra time to give his overworked legs and lungs a break. When he eventually caught his breath and was ready to get going, however, Lena was still talking with the woman. She had jumped up onto the large desk and was just getting comfortable when her eyes happened to wander back to the impatient cowboy.

“Oh!” She quickly slid off of the surface and turned to the woman she was talking with. “Sorry, love, I gotta show Jesse here to his dorm. I’ll definitely hop down later to hear more about that thing!”

“It’s alright, Lena, take your time.” The woman responded while waving her hand, her Arabic accent clear in her speech.

“Alright, I’ll see you later, Ana!” Lena shouted over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.

“Yes, see you later, Lena.”

 “Come on, then! I’ll show you to your dorm!” Lena said as she grabbed Jesse’s arm to pull him forward slightly, quickly letting go of the limb she made her way into a sprint. Jesse and his legs groaned in protest as he made his way into a jog in an attempt to catch up with her.


End file.
